


Estrus

by iamnotelsa



Category: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelsa/pseuds/iamnotelsa





	Estrus

影山面無表情地看著日向，手指卻不似表面上如此平靜，正努力的在日向的小穴里按壓著。  
日向碎念著，口中說著自己等等就要讓影山好看，時不時揍影山幾拳，每一下卻都軟綿綿的，帶著情慾的色彩。  
影山只能悄悄的咽下口水，假裝沒看到日向如此欲據還迎的動作。  
「等等……輕點……」日向感受到影山的手指正快速地進出著他的蜜穴，淫水緩緩地溢了出來，他緊咬著影山的肩膀感受著自己的身體被掌控。  
兔子急了果然會咬人，影山腦中剛飄過這個想法，日向就再也忍不住地大喊出聲，「你……進來……」  
他怕是再也忍不住了，影山輕笑，溫柔的嗓音回蕩在日向的耳朵里，「什麼進來……」  
「叫你進來你就進來，怎麼話這麼多……」日向有些不滿的抓著影山的手臂又要咬上去，但是下身被突然地填滿讓他失去了理智，感官被正進出著自己的巨物給完全吸引住了。  
他恨透了影山總是能面無表情的接受自己無理的要求，他有時候也想看到他被玩弄，也想知道總是溫柔的他會不會也有粗暴的一面。  
但是影山的那層面具總是裝的很好，這讓他更想知道，他的極限在哪裡。  
「那……那裡不行……」肌膚都變成粉色的了，剛剛腦中的想法瞬間消散，取而代之的是不斷湧上的快感和性慾。  
影山總是面無表情，泛紅也不明顯，但看他每次事後的反應，日向有信心，自己是能把他餵飽的。  
他夾緊了下身，看著影山眼神有些閃爍，本來正看著自己的眼眸垂下。  
他會把他的影山餵飽的。

End


End file.
